The invention relates to a scanning device for a magnetic-tape apparatus of the type having a rotary head disc rotatable about an axis of rotation and including a plurality of magnetic recording heads and a plurality of magnetic reproducing heads at the periphery of the disc.
A scanning device comprising a two-part tape-guide drum and a head disc rotating in the gap between the two parts is known from DE 12 30 779 B2. The head disc carries two magnetic heads at its periphery. The signal transfer to and from these magnetic heads is effected via planar rotary transformers. The lower and the upper side of the rotary head disc each carry one of the planar rotary transformers.
Moreover, DE 36 44 502 C2 describes a rotary magnetic-head arrangement for the recording and reproduction of signals, in which the recording and reproducing amplifiers are arranged on opposite sides of a rotary head disc. The corresponding magnetic recording and reproducing heads are mounted circumferentially equispaced on a lower radial surface.
Finally, it is known from the DE magazine "Fernseh- und Kino-Technik", Vol. 44, no. 3/1990, pp. 133 to 142, to arrange the magnetic recording and reproducing heads for four channels spaced 90.degree. apart on a head disc. arrangement the magnetic heads are also situated on one side of the head disc.
It is the object of the present invention to reduce the crosstalk occurring between recording and reproducing channels in a scanning device of the type mentioned in the opening sentence.